


Anthem Of The Lonely [On Hiatus]

by Sebastian_Zevach



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama, M/M, Romance, slight comedy, time-travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_Zevach/pseuds/Sebastian_Zevach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Feared by those I love, this power is a curse..." The war that lasted for twenty years comes to a brutal end, leaving the last one standing in the pit of despair. With nobody left alive not even the humans for everything had reach its end, he stand alone. Alone at that he wish for one last chance to start over, and protect everyone from this end. With the hogyoku now on his hands, his wish have finally been granted. "This time.... I'll protect everyone"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One That Will Take My Place

**Author's Note:**

> This story is currently on hiatus until further notice. However, during this wait process I will be rewriting this incomplete story or fixing grammars. Basically trying to make this incomplete story slightly well written per say.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Feared by those I love, this power is a curse..." The war that lasted for twenty years comes to a brutal end, leaving the last one standing in the pit of despair. With nobody left alive not even the humans for everything had reach its end, he stand alone. Alone at that he wish for one last chance to start over, and protect everyone from this end. With the hogyoku now on his hands, his wish have finally been granted. "This time.... I'll protect everyone"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is currently on hiatus until further notice. However, during this wait process I will be rewriting this incomplete story or fixing grammars. Basically trying to make this incomplete story slightly well written per say.

"No matter what may happen... As long as you walk by my side... There shall be no enemy that can stand before us" 

The nightmare peeks around the corner, seeping into my mind as the pain, the lost, regret and loneliness ignited into reality.

Death is instantaneous. Comes without warning. 

 _Grand Fisher_. Something so foul, so ugly, would be a perfect example of a poor excuse for a living thing. Weak. But when my mother protected me from that thing, if given much thought to it, I was the weak one. My dad, my sisters, those I care about knew what a failure I truly am. 

_The rain was now pounding on the cold hard floor in the ruin of Soul Society. Just within Seireitei. Where countless of lifeless bodies along the Captains of the Gotei 13. "I had no intention of deceiving anyone. It's just that none of you could understand...My true self."_

"Aizen." I rose. I was still in my room. Inside my home. Where I had come back from the twenty-year war. In the future. 

Someone is knocking on my door. "Ichigo, breakfast is ready." It was Yuzu. 

"I'll come down once I take a shower" grasping the edge of my throat noticing the difference in my voice. Deep. Harsh. Unsettling. "Ichigo?" Moving my body into a sitting position before opening the dresser and taking my uniform out. 

I open the door to see Yuzu, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Yuzu." 

Entering the bathroom, taking my clothes off, and turning the hot water to its maximum seem like a tiring tasked. 

Thirty minutes later the bathroom door swung open and the shower curtain flew. I back up before my dad crash and faced the boiling water.  "Isshin.... What are you doing?" He was shocked. Stunned that his own son calls out his first name.

Looking at the mirror. I was right back at the age of fifteen, and the Hogyoku rested around my wrist as a bracelet. Smoothing out my uniform. 

"You know eventually..... What happens to me" I silently walked out, and into the kitchen. 

Yesterday it had been Karin that took Rukia power instead of me. Now she took the duty as a substitute shinigami with Rukia by her side. Karin glared at me as I stared at the familiar figure sitting on the kitchen table.

Rukia sat gracefully, all manner like when in fact she actually a spoiled bastard. Her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, was an overprotected freak who just wanted her safe. "Ichigo... This is Rukia she's new in town, and is now attending your school"

Her eyes shifted on me as her mouth curve into a smile. My heart dropped. 

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki. Good morning".

"Well, I'm off" I declared moving towards the entrance door. Yuzu lunged herself onto me, begging me to stay. "You didn't eat breakfast!" I patted her head, smoothing out the rough edges of her hair. "Go check on dad, he probably has a second-degree burn."

In a flash, she's gone. "Wait up Ichigo.... Can you take Rukia-" I glared at Karin before realizing I had to act normal. Easier said than done. 

"Fine... Hurry up midget before I leave you behind" A vain appear on the side of her head. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki! My height has nothing to do with-" I was already outside. In one motion she tried to smack the back of my head but, caught her hand before the abuse started. 

"H-How?" Smirking before it disappeared in an instinct as I have to quicken my pace. Not bothering attending school since I have other business to take care. "Wait up Ichigo. We don't need to be in a rush" I stopped in front of the school entrance.

"Go" She looked at me almost as if I had no authorities to order her around. "What about you?" Glancing towards the direction of Urahara Kisuke before looking back at her. "I'll see you later," I paused.

"I must see someone important first" I began to jog towards Urahara Shop. I ran in an inhuman speed. _"Since the beginning, no one has ever stood in the heavens. Neither_ you, _nor me, not even God himself. But that unbearable vacancy in the throne of Heaven shall be filled. From this day forth, I will stand in heaven."_

"There is no heaven. It doesn't exist unless you are speaking directly towards the Royal Palace," His voice had stayed in my head, taunting me, and making sure to remind me he's there. Waiting. "But that won't work on me."

Taking him out of my head as I arrive outside Urahara Shop. Yoruichi was there as well. I slide the door open with nobody inside but at the back. "Urahara!" 

I release just a tiny potion of my spiritual pressure enough for both of them to sense it. "Well, what do we have here? A costumer?" It was then that Urahara along with Yoruichi appeared.

"Urahara. I am Ichigo Kurosaki. Son of Isshin Kurosaki. I need your help" I did not waver, I did not hesitate, but I was indeed afraid. "Claim to explain then?" They lead me to the same room as before. Siting in a seiza position.

"What gives you the pleasure of coming here?" He smirk behind his fan. "Would it be easier if I were to show you my true form? For what am I about to tell you is the truth and only the truth."

Holding my left hand as I hold on the bracelet, and shattered it. A gush of air swirl inside the room as the dust particle surrounded me. "I came back from the future to stop an end of all humanity." The gush of dust disappeared, and reveal my true form.

Long black hair with bangs between my sharp eyes and the side of my face giving it frame. With the height of six feet and two inches. Wearing the Captain haori of the six squads with the noble scarf around my neck. Two zanpakuto strapped both sides of my obi sash with red outlines. 

Look closer and you'll see a deep oozing mixture of blood. "Kurosaki-" Rising my hand to stop Urahara from talking. "I'm Captain of the Six Division and the first in command of the front line,"

"Aizen Sousuke. The man who disguised himself as good turn against everything to become god.... I was to late. I fail to stop him, and in result cause everybody death." I lower my hand and close my eyes in defeat. "I am so sorry... for not protecting you all."

A hand was now on top of my head. I open my eyes to see Yoruichi in her human form smiling. "You did everything you could, and you came back to make things right again. So quit being depressed and tell us what to do." I smiled. Even if it wasn't long enough. It was a major improvement.

"It won't be long enough for Karin to enter Soul Society to try to save Rukia from execution. Before that happens, allow me to use your underground training room to prepare?" Urahara look at me with a big smile of his. "Only in one condition."

"Hmm?" He stood up with a grim on his face. "Fight me. It been a while since I fought accept for Yoruichi." I stood up. "You should know you won't be able to catch up but you're a man of surprises. Fine, I'll accept your challenge."

"Try not to kill him Ichigo. Take him easy"

"Don't worry Yoruichi. I need Urahara alive. He been my friend for as long as I remember. This time, I won't be the cause of his death." 


	2. One That Meets The Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Feared by those I love, this power is a curse..." The war that lasted for twenty years comes to a brutal end, leaving the last one standing in the pit of despair. With nobody left alive not even the humans for everything had reach its end, he stand alone. Alone at that he wish for one last chance to start over, and protect everyone from this end. With the hogyoku now on his hands, his wish have finally been granted. "This time.... I'll protect everyone"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I Own Nothing  
> 2) Grammar issues and Curse words.

He moves around repeatedly unable to keep up with the sudden pace of speed far greater then is own. Yet able to keep up despite increasing to an inhuman nearly unreal activity. "Kurosaki-kun you are one scary man" Smirking at his sudden confession stopping the inhuman fighting skill.

"I am one the meet the eye, Urahara." His eyes gleamed as he had lunged himself toward me colliding against Zangetsu. A spark of dark getsuga erupted sending Urahara flying with a not serious wound on his right shoulder.

"That wasn't very nice. I do believe you've killed my shoulder." Rubbing his injured shoulder while I glance towards Karakura High direction sensing Rukia just the outside of the school gate. "Is something wrong Kurosaki-kun?" 

"Nothing" We fought some more taking breaks here and there so Urahara wouldn't fall in over exhaustion. Over time it was time to go back home with only one issues. "Urahara. The bracelet I was wearing is the hogyoku that allow me to revert to my fifteen years. I cannot go back unless you have something that can revert my age"

"....You came in luck. I have just the thing you need" Flash stepping into the shop examining weird candy. One that claim to turn you into a invisible being, and the others where simply harmful to humans. None of this candy work, its something to fool the humans. A prank.

Something then rubbed against my right leg as I glance down seeing Yoruichi purring. Kneeling down as I scratch her head only to have her purr more. "Oh my what is this?" Standing up glancing back seeing Urahara holding a silver bracelet with a smile across his face. "I do not have any interest in Yoruichi Urahara. She is all yours"

His eyes slightly widen as Yoruichi had claw my leg without a pain and no mark. "So you saying we had a thing back at the future?" He held out the bracelet as I calmly walk and took it softly. "One will think"

Putting it on as my appearance revert back to when I was fifteen years old. "Why did you add a tracker?" I question hoping to get a better answer then just-a-little-experiment-that-will-go-all wrong type. "In case you didn't know Ichigo, but you have been concealing your spiritual energy to the point that we can't sense it"

Yoruichi frown rubbing against my leg like any cat would do. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to you Kurosaki-kun, with this tracker we be inform if something is going on" Urahara lower his head without a smile on his face but rather serious.

"What with that face Urahara? Worried about little old me?" I place my hand against his shoulder as he look through my eyes. "I should be the one to put a tracker on you. You like a damn curious child that won't take order, and do what you wishes. Then again I was a fool for not trusting you enough"

Turning around not noticing there was a smile on my face, so gentle and so kind. "Well I'm going to trust you from now on. Do as you wish but for heaven sake don't do anything foolish" That smile became into a smirk as I had walk out of the shop saying my farewell.

Moving forward not bothered by the heat of the sun. Gazing towards the empty road with clouds trying to cover the sun rays, and birds trying to find shelter. Walking down the homes and then the Mashiba Middle School.

Soon enough I was now in the area with slightly tall business building with some food stores here and there. "Now what do you mean maybe? Are you going to be okay?" Glancing up seeing Orihime on the ground with Karin along with Rukia there. 

Orihime had stood up with a smile on her face along blushing in embarrassed. "Hmmhmm It was just a little bump in my head, don't worry. I swear!" Frowning knowing the girl was clumsy but was she really this clumsy from the start? "Are you sure your going to be OK? Wait where that car go that hit you?"

Karin had ask worried all over her face as Orihime had looked around. "It drove away" Sighing hearing Shiro snicker how the girl is going to be the first to die in this war. Growling under my breath as Karin, Rukia, and Orihime seem to heard me. "Oh Kurosaki-kun how are you?"

Walking towards Orihime as I glance at her foot seeing the hollow mark on her leg. "Fine, but what happen to your leg?" I pointed as I bend down examining it further. "Oh no its fine really, it only hurts a little bit"

"Get some ice on it, and make sure you wash it thoroughly. This type of injury can get infected easily even without a opening" I stood up feeling annoyed playing doctor even though I have been trained quit well to become one.

"Thanks Kurosaki-kun I make sure to do that once I get home" Walking to her dropped bag and picked it up. "Want me to take you home or are you fine walking alone?" Handing her, her bags she dropped. "Ah I'm okay really, see ya" She hurriedly took the bag and head off to her apartment not so far from here. "That girl"

_What'cha gonna do King, she been that way ever since you meant her._

**_Shiro right Ichigo, there nothing you can do right_ now.**

"Hey Ichigo, Rukia said you didn't went to school?" I glance at Karin slightly annoyed with her hands on her hips. "Since when did you cared about my education? Plus I had to meet a friend of mine from way back" I crossed my arms noticing the sun beginning to set. "Anyway you both should head home"

Walking to the direction of the Kurosaki clinic as I sense Karin and Yuzu following me quietly. "That girl, she your friends Karin?"Rukia had ask while I focus my gaze toward the direction not sensing any hollows. "Na not really, I mean Ichigo probably knows her better then me"

"I won't say that, she hangs around with a buddy of mine at school. Although three years ago her brother was in a accident, and later died in the clinic. I found out just recently she was the one crying over her brother death" I reply glancing back serious before reverting back to the direction.

"So Ichigo where did you go that cause you to skip class?... Thanks to you I had no idea where to go, embarrassing!" Rukia had snapped feeling her glaring at the back of my head. "What am I, your guider? Like I said I had to visit a rather important friend of mine from way back"

"Ichigo, its not like we want to intervene you life it just that you rarely skip school like that" Sighing while stopping my track. "Urahara Kisuke owner of Urahara Shop is where I had payed my visit. That man have been a friend of mine since as long as I can remember. Happy?"

Rukia seem the most shock of the answer as Karin probably is wondering who was that. "For how long have you known him, Ichigo?" The serious in Rukia voice cause me to stop my tack again wondering rather or not should I tell her. "You are in no level to know of that yet" Coldly and harsh as we walk in silent.

"I do apologize if I offend in any way but I do know him more then you-" 

"Enough." I interrupted her as we arrive at our street as the sun has already went down.

Suddenly a similar reiatsu erupted Karakura Town causing Karin and Rukia go unease.

"What a long day, well I'm going to bed early" I claim heading inside my home ignoring the fact that they have already left to defend Orihime.

"Fools" 


	3. Preventing The Return Of Rukia To Soul Society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Feared by those I love, this power is a curse..." The war that lasted for twenty years comes to a brutal end, leaving the last one standing in the pit of despair. With nobody left alive not even the humans for everything had reach its end, he stand alone. Alone at that he wish for one last chance to start over, and protect everyone from this end. With the hogyoku now on his hands, his wish have finally been granted. "This time.... I'll protect everyone"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I Own Nothing  
> 2) Grammar issues and Curse words.

The rain was swooping around the inner world harshly with two of the most powerful Zanpakuto this world have ever faced. Zangetsu and Shiro. Fighting together to increase their strength, their power, and their will to reach their own goals. 

Clashing their swords as sparks of energy at been release towards each others. Their eyes remain sharp but without the intention to murder each other, but the will to increase their own skills. To further the next level that may be already impossible. 

They did not grew tired rather they grew more thirst for a real battle that awaits ahead. The battle with Aizen Sousuke. If we are able to successfully prevent Aizen from causing the world end, this world will stand alive along with Hell, Soul Society, and the Royal Palace from colliding into one.

"If you both wish to take a break then you may, time is almost up. It been two month since the training begin, we have 5 hours left before Rukia will be taken bake to Soul Society" I cross my arms as they both lower their weapons and glance towards me. "King. Are you sure you want to prevent that chick from entering Soul Society"

"Yes... I wish not to wait any longer with the lies ongoing. This is a perfect chance to try to convince Byakuya and Renji about the up coming war, and the danger they are in" Shiro sighed glancing at the sky, worried. "Shiro. This is your chance to get the rush of battle you have been waiting for"

"Indeed. You better fight that noble man so I can continue insulting his Zanpakuto" I shook my head remember the last time he had done that, Senbonzakura had chase us down during the Zanpakuto Rebellion. "Shiro do not cause trouble for Ichigo. We are to prevent a tragedy not cause-"

"Trouble my ass!" Shaking my head as I had snap my finger causing them Zanpakuto to turn to me. "I do not mind Senbonzakura chasing us, it would bring back memories. Let resume, we must continue increasing our skills"

They clash once more with greater force then before. Eyes lock unmoved as them both send different getsuga tensho towards each others. With one building already at ruin, they move to the next and the next and the next. "Is that all you got Zangetsu!!!" Shiro yelled sending Zangetsu a couple feet away.

Nodding at the improvement they are getting as Zangetsu send a powerful attack that I have not reconized. "Stay focus, do not lose your concentration" I ordered slightly concern of Shiro overpowering Zangetsu. "You must not worry me Ichigo, I am fine" Unsure rather those word are truth but I let it be.

"Then fight" Crossing my arms as time seem to not be the right moment. "Clash, turn all light to darkness" Zangetsu pointed the sky with the tip of his sword as all light had blocked out. "What the hell-" Before Shiro had a chance to say, he had been send clashing through couples of buildings.

Sensing Rukia out of the Kurosaki house and took off running. "Alright, times up" Both of them instantly stop with Shiro growling in annoyance. "That bitch" I glare at Shiro comment while I had been send back to the outside.

"My, seem like someone finally awaken at the right time" Turning my head seeing Urahara with a smirk across his face. Yoruichi in her human form pop out next to him as I calmly stood up letting the cover fall off my body. "Rukia on the run and it seem she is having a chat with Renji"

"Better hurry Ichigo." Nodding grabbing Zangetsu along with Shiro. "I'll come back with Rukia, Renji, and Byakuya. Prepare before I return" I ordered flash stepping out of Urahara shop.

_Ichigo, do not do anything reckless. Byakuya does not know about what you both had._

"Yes. Although I wish to be by his side once again, I must wait" Jumping from roof to roof ignoring the pain inside my chest, the burning sensation inside my throat, and the tears that wishes to fall. I move faster then light hoping to get there in time.

The wind blow through my short hair that I still haven't gotten use to as I came to a utter stop. "Tell us where that human is Rukia. It's over. Where're taking you in, and then where're going to find the human who stole your powers and kill him," I frown not liking what I am currently seeing.

"Don't even try to protect'em. You know what just happen, the only reason why you dodge my attack is because I let you. The next move I make with this blade... will be fetal" He had move forward preparing to attack someone who doesn't even have a weapon.

He had strike her but she had dodge it easily but her gigai is of course in the way. Renji had chase over her as she dodge only to roll over the ground injured, and weak. Now on the ground as Renji had move closer to her, rising her sword, and was about to end it.

In a instant I had grabbed Zanbimaru out of his gripped, and flash step ten feet behind him. "W-What the" Renji had turn around quickly has he had missed me coming right from the side, slamming my legs against his chest sending him flying painfully.

On the ground with a wound against his chest, his eyes wide open. I turn looking at Rukia whom held her eyes wide, shocked. "Kurosaki... What are you doing here?" I sighed not wanting her to witness that Byakuya will be next. "I apologize for what I am about to do next"

I had slammed my hand through her stomach sending her in a deep sleep, the way Yoruichi did when I had tried to take Rukia back from the bridge outside her cell. Picking her up gently as I lay her next to the wall. "Please forgive me. I mean nothing but your safety" 

"Who and what are you" I glance at Renji who could barely stand up with blood running down his chest. "Shut the hell up Zanbimaru" I glare at Renji Zanpakuto as I had place both of my hand against the blade, and broke it without a strength needed.

"Z-Zanbimaru!" I throw the broken Zanpakuto towards Renji as he grabbed it hesitating. "Zanbimaru will return to normal once you accept my offer, if not. You may as well say goodbye to Zanbimaru" It was then that Byakuya had flash step behind me already had slash my body the way he did like last time. 

"Fool. My body can't be cut by weak Zanpakuto." I turn around seeing his slight surprise face. Turning back towards Renji whom eyed me surprised. "Come with me to Urahara Shop. There I shall explain to you both who I am and why you must not kill Rukia Kuchiki" 

"Urahara? Are applying to Urahara Kisuke the former captain of the twelve squad?" I turn my head towards Byakuya who still held his Zanpakuto at me. "Indeed" Hearing a thud as I turn around seeing Renji on the ground. "Byakuya, please you must come with me. I don't... I don't want to fight you"

I held sorrow in my eyes as I place my hand against the noble man shoulder. "Well well well. look what we have here" I turn around seeing Urahara along with Yoruichi back at her cat form. "Ichigo. I do believe you went to far" I let Byakuya go as I walk towards Rukia, and picked her up. 

"Urahara Kisuke what is the meaning of this?" Byakuya claim with an emotional expression. "Kuchiki-san its nice to meet you... But I would rather discussed this back at my Shop. Renji sure need to be treated right away"

"My business is not of that but to take Rukia-" Kicking Byakuya as he was send face down on the floor and my feet on his back preventing him to get up. "Don't give me that crap. Your coming with me even if it means dragging you down with me!" I yelled feeling for the first time normal.

"My Ichigo your are persistence towards Byakuya Kuchiki" I glance at Yoruichi whom jump of Urahara shoulder.

"I don't believe I told you this but back at the future Byakuya was actually my lover"

Byakuya himself had tense up and Yoruichi along with Urahara eyes were wide.

 

"I did not knew you swing that way..."

 


	4. The Truth That Being Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Feared by those I love, this power is a curse..." The war that lasted for twenty years comes to a brutal end, leaving the last one standing in the pit of despair. With nobody left alive not even the humans for everything had reach its end, he stand alone. Alone at that he wish for one last chance to start over, and protect everyone from this end. With the hogyoku now on his hands, his wish have finally been granted. "This time.... I'll protect everyone"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I Own Nothing  
> 2) Grammar issues and Curse words.

The rain slowly subside as I had watch the man of my dreams fall slowly to death, and be reincarnation somewhere else. Without the memories we held together. This was not how I had wanted. I wanted to die by his side, and know that I had done the right move.

"I....Don't have much time left" The captain of the six squad covered in by his own blood spoke in the deepest tune. His eyes no longer where the same but that of a dead man. "As Captain of the Gotei 13... Rendered helpless by these malevolent beings that trespass on Soul Society..."

Breathing heavily as he had clinch on his very last life force to continue talking. Paining the deepest part of my soul and heart. "Resulting in the massacre of all these warriors... Leaving nothing but an empty void in this families of my subordinate...."

His dead eyes still locks on mines as I was merely holding back the tears that dared to fall. "Without a doubt, facing death's doorsteps under these circumstances... Brings a humiliation that echoes throughout every fiber of my being, if that weren't humbling enough, now you, a human boy..."

Clinching my fist together as I merely bitten my tongue to void the pain against the inside of my throat. "Never meant to tread onto this battlefield... Never meant to be here... In the end, please indulge this one last request... From this contemptible man standing before you, for having to place burden on your shoulders."

The man of my dreams was now crying a sorrowful tears down his bloody cheeks. "Please. Protect Soul Society, Kurosaki Ichigo...!" Turning around without a word towards the final battle that will end it all. But when I had looked back, he was already dead.

"Goodnight.... Byakuya"

My eyes flicker open as I had reach towards the air grasping absolutely nothing. Within my mind screaming a sorrowful cry as tears slowly fallen. Soon I had let out a moan that dared to go louder then a whisper. My spiritual energy turmoil, and quickly had exceeded.

A knock had spread through the room as I held myself while burying my face against my knees. The door had of course open sensing Urahara standing before walking in. "Kurosaki-kun....." I held myself tighter afraid to be comfort.  

"I inform Captain Kuchiki along with Lieutenant Abarai who you were. They wish to see prove, in order to comprehend that its the truth" I held the arm that held the bracelet, ordering Urahara to take the honor of taking it off. 

As expected his hand was soft, gentle but rough in the same time. Once he had taken the bracelet off, the room I was in was now consume with dust. The dust settle in, and I was dead.

No expression could be read but only that I had died in the inside along the outside. My long black haired had grown just pass the underline of my knees, and my bangs simply covered my eyes. My body had tune in a muscular featured with scares of the battlefield the war had gave me. 

I held Byakuya scarf around me, protecting it, as I can no longer smell his cherry blossom scent. "Take me... to them" My voice was rough, harsh but full of sorrow. The way I had spoked shocked Urahara. 

Following Urahara back to the room with the round table seeing Renji, Rukia, and Byakuya whom I did not dare to look. Fearing I will break right at the spot. "Kurosaki-kun has come to the time where war became everyday" Urahara had began as I merely sit down in a seiza, silent.

"A war that lasted for twenty years. One that couldn't be stop in time. Kurosaki-kun came back to make things right, and prevent the world from falling apart" I held my hands together tightly, scared. "Everyone..... Had died under my hands..... So I analogize for how I act right now..." I said trying to smile but failed.

"Does... Karin knows?" Rukia had ask as I merely shook my head without saying a word. "Do not speak a word about this towards everyone. Keep this a secret till the moment is right. We must not let Aizen know that we know about his plans," I waited if anyone had any say in this before I had continue speaking.

"We start by having Rukia be taken back to Soul Society so Aizen wouldn't get suspicious. Then Karin and her friends will go inside Soul Society and try to stop the execution. The execution will be held at the Sokyoku hill, and once Aizen makes his appearance, thats when I shall kill him"

Nobody said a word, as I took it as an agreement. "Kurosaki Ichigo, where will Abarai and I take Rukia back to Soul Society?" I tense up not expecting him to speak to me. I scoot closer to Urahara rather nervous. "Now" That all I say, shaking slightly. 

"My Kurosaki-kun are you nervous around Byakuya-kun?" I frown glaring towards Urahara. "S-Shut up" Now scooting further away from the round table. "Very well. Renji, open the Senkaimon"

"Yes sir" I glance up seeing Renji slamming his Zanpakuto (Already fix somehow) through the air, and open a Senkaimon. "You be fine Rukia. Just do not tell anyone about me, and Aizen plan. This goes for you two"

"Hey what makes you think you can order us around strawberry!" Renji snapped.

"......I am only trying to prevent anyone from spilling anything pineapple head" I claim noticing Byakuya beginning to get annoyed but said nothing. Soon those three had went through the Senkaimon and it closed.

"Urahara... do not tell anyone I had cried"

"No need... I got it on tape!!!"


End file.
